1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna module, and in particular relates to an antenna module utilized in wideband transmissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, antenna modules of a single mobile device are being required to transmit wireless signals of frequency bands such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), and GSM850/900/1800/1900/UMTS (Penta band) to provide convenience and faster transmission speeds to user.
However, to satisfy the LTE and Penta band standers simultaneously, the dimensions of the antenna module need to be increased. Otherwise, the transmission effect of the antenna module would deteriorate. Particularly, the transmission effect of a lower band portion of the antenna module would deteriorate with decreased antenna dimensions.